


Blame it on Seven

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: Dog The Bounty Hunter
Genre: American Presidents, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, Politics, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: When Ireland's best friend, Seven, signed her up for online dating behind her back, she met a man who was just as reluctantly famous as she was. Can Leland handle dating the daughter of a Presidential candidate? What about a candidate that's marked for death? Can he handle that?





	1. Plenty of Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't know the dude and you aren't allowed to treat human beings like property in North America anymore. If you could, we all know Trump would be all up on that and Jamie Chapman would have posted Leland for sale on eBay years ago.
> 
> Author's Note: This is a total rewrite of the original 'Blame it on Seven' but the main plot remains the same. I've broken some chapters up, extended the amount of time that Ireland and Leland chat online, gave you more of a peek inside Ireland and Seven's friendship, and removed all crossover elements. Ireland has also been aged from 27 to 30. I hope everyone enjoys!

Ireland tried to quietly tiptoe into the house that she shared with her best friend and business partner, Seven. It was a little after ten and she was returning from a blind date that had been an unmitigated disaster. Her date, Frankie, had arrived at the restaurant a half hour late, called her by his ex-girlfriend's name not once but twice, did nothing but talk about himself all through dinner, and, to add insult to injury, the little weasel had skipped out on the check. Just as she stepped foot in the living room, the lamp on the end table next to the couch clicked on.

“So, how'd it go?” Seven asked. Her forever odd best friend was dressed in pink footie pajamas with her orange hair (yes, orange... at least this week) in pigtails. She had her Samsung tablet on her lap.

Ireland groaned and plopped down next to her on the couch. “I'm firing Maggie in the morning.”

Seven laughed. “She's our best employee. She sold a signed first edition of 'Dracula' to old man Leroy last week... and I'm not even sure he knows how to read.”

Ireland and Seven lived on the island of Kona, Hawaii and were the proud owners of the Quill Bookstore. On top of current bestsellers, they were the only bookseller on the island that sold rare, hard to find editions.

Ireland rolled her eyes. “We could sell just as many books as her if we really wanted to. We would just need to invest in a few short skirts and push-up bras. That woman set me up with an unemployed lawyer who skipped out on the damn check. I no longer trust her judgment.”

“See, now I'm really glad that I did this,” Seven replied as she pulled up a website on the internet before handing the tablet to Ireland.

Ireland's jaw literally dropped when she saw which website Seven had pulled up. “You made me a profile on plentyoffish.com? Why in the holy hell would you do that?”

“Because you, my darling, need a man and blind dates, obviously, aren't the answer,” Seven chuckled. “Lord knows you're too anti-social for the bar scene. You really left me no choice in the matter.”

Ireland shook her head in amusement. “Why do you care so much anyway?”

“Because…” Seven sat up a bit straighter. “Rick's coming home soon and I'm moving out.” Rick was Seven's fiance. He was a Marine who had been deployed for the last year and a half. “What are you gonna do then?”

“Finally get some peace and quiet as well as hot water in the shower in the mornings?” Ireland responded with a smirk.

“You're not getting any younger, ya know,” Seven admonished.

“I'm only 30!” Ireland argued.

“My mom had four children by the time she was your age,” Seven informed her.

“Your parents are hippie potheads who don't believe in birth control and named their only daughter after a number,” Ireland laughed. Seven had nine brothers, each with a name just as add as his sister's. There was Judas (he preferred to be called Jude), Canon, Bear, Cross, Storm, Rain, Blue, Red, and Cloud. It had taken Ireland years to remember them all.

“They wanted me to be lucky!” Seven defended. “And people that live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. Your parents named you after the place they conceived you. And what's the name of that rainy little town you were born in again?”

Ireland glared at her friend. “We do not speak its name. You know the rules of this friendship, young lady.”

While Ireland considered the name of her hometown to be a taboo topic she had actually had a fairly decent childhood. She was the only child of John and Bridgitte Kinnly. She had been born in the town of Forks, Washington. Yep, Forks. Home of the fictional and despised (by Ireland at least) Edward and Bella from the 'Twilight' books. She hadn't exactly been doted on by her high society mother and politician father but she also hadn't been ignored (neglected) like other kids who came from money.

“I put your profile up a few hours ago and, don't worry, I wasn't stupid enough to put your picture up.”

Thank God for small miracles. Ireland still felt a bit like ringing her best friend's neck but at least the press wouldn't find her picture on a dating website and dog her father about it.

“You've had a few messages but there's only one that I thought you would like. His screen name is TexasTornado. You can hold on to my tablet for the night.” Seven stood and skipped, yes, skipped, off to her bedroom.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _


	2. TexasTornado

Ireland was still shaking her head in exasperated amusement at Seven's actions as she kicked out of her heels and got comfortable on the couch before she turned her full attention back to the tablet in her hands.

She had to hand it to Seven, the profile she had created described her perfectly. She was of average height and had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a light smoker who only really drank socially. She loved reading, the beach, and being outdoors in general. She wanted to get married one day and she wanted a large family. She owned her own business. Even her screen name, TheQuillQueen, was perfect. Checking the message inbox, she opened the private message from TexasTornado.

_*** I've never actually done this before. I was talked into signing up by my older brother. Please, forgive me if I ramble._

_Your profile said you were originally from Washington State, which part? I was born in a small town in Texas but I've been living here on the islands since I was thirteen._

_I guess I should be upfront. I'm divorced and a single father. I have full custody of my two boys. My oldest is twelve and my youngest is six._

_Your description sounds beautiful. I'm of average height and muscular. I box to stay in shape and to relieve stress. I have long, dark brown hair that I usually keep tied back and I have brown, almost black, eyes. I have a lot of tattoos. I'm, like, covered in them. I hope that doesn't bother you._

_You own a bookstore? Wow. That's awesome. My oldest son loves to read. His nose is always in a book or comic book. I might have to bring him by. On second thought, nevermind. The kid would probably bankrupt me. Lol._

_I'm a bail enforcement officer and bondsman. I own my own bail bonds company and I help out at my dad's company when one of his clients skip bail._

_When I'm not working, I spend my time with my boys, at the beach, playing with my dog, and going to workout at the gym._

_I'm 43 and I want to try my luck with marriage one more time. Any woman that wants to be with me has to understand that she is not only entering into a romantic relationship with me but also becoming a member of a family. My boys come before anyone and anything and that includes girlfriends. My boys don't have a mother and I'm hoping to find a woman willing to take on that role. I come from a large family. I'm one of 12 (yes, 12) kids on my dad's side and I have 2 sisters by my mom. I'm very close to most of my family._

_If anything about what I've written sounds appealing to you, please, hit me back.***_

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _

 


End file.
